Después de la muerte ahí estarás tú
by revencita
Summary: Han pasado meses que han parecido ser años en los que robin ha estado encerrado en ese horrible lugar. Él sólo quiere verla, quiere escapar con ella hasta la muerte. One-Shot


**Por revencita**

**"Después de la muerte ahí estarás tú"**

En el patio de lo que parecía ser un gran edificio blanco y alto había una banca color madera en donde siempre se sentaban a platicar. El pasto hoy era más verde que nunca y el clima estaba un poco nublado, pero eso no le impedía estar junto a ella.

-Y, ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto robin mientras tomaba la mano de la bella joven que estaba a su lado.

Ella sonrió y con eso hubo contestada su pregunta.

-Te he echado de menos Star y quería verte de nuevo. Estoy feliz de que después de una larga semana me han dejado verte.

-Yo también quería verte robin.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De la copa del árbol que estaba sobre ellos callo una pequeña flor y esta aterrizo en la cabeza de la chica. Ella levantó la vista y hacia su cabello rojo y vio la flor color blanco sobre su cabeza y después miro a su novio que reía por debajo. Ella comenzó a reír también.

-Starfire…- dijo robin y ella presto atención.

Él apretó un poco su mano y miraron hacia el horizonte que estaba tapado por una reja la cual les impedía salir.

-Algún día, te prometo que traspasaremos esa reja y huiremos juntos. Nada va a importar ahora, seremos sólo tu y yo.- dijo y beso la mano de su novia que ahora estaba ruborizada.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto con esperanzas.

-Si, será como antes. Viviremos juntos, y si quieres podemos volver a la torre de los titanes.

La chica volteo a mirar al suelo triste y se soltó de su mano.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo el chico.- no quiero verte preocupada y mucho menos triste. Será lo que tú quieras, a donde decidas ir Starfire. Tú serás mi vida entera ahora.

La pelirroja sonrío y se junto un poco más con su enamorado, para esperar el día que le había prometido, el día que él escaparía de ese horrible lugar en donde sus amigos lo habían encerrado.

-Entiendo el daño que nos han hecho lo que solían ser nuestros amigos.- dijo y miro firme con sus ojos azules, resaltando su remordimiento.- te apartaron de mi lado y dijeron que…

-¿Qué dijeron robin?-pregunto starfire preocupada.

Después robin cambio su semblante completamente y lo que fue antes una cara seria fue convirtiéndose en una sonrisa, después en una risa y después unas grandes carcajadas que hasta asustaron a la joven.

-Dijeron…-hizo una pausa para volver a reírse.- dijeron que estabas muerta ¿puedes creerlo?

La extraterrestre dejo de alarmarse y se volvió a abrazar a él.

-Esa batalla que tuvimos contra Slade, en donde saliste herida; en donde él te hirió, estaba seguro de que estabas solamente herida y que pedías nuestra ayuda por un médico que te curara esas heridas.- dijo ahora pasando su mano por el brazo de Starfire que tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices ya a punto de sanar.

-Pero ellos se negaron, dijeron que no había esperanza y no te oían gritar del dolor, pidiendo clemencia por un médico o algo para limpiarte esa sangre. Fueron unos hipócritas. Pero no estabas muerta, aquí estás conmigo. Siempre a mi lado starfire.- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando el calor de sus labios.

De pronto una alarma resonó en todo el edificio e indicaba que tenían que separarse una vez más.

Robin miro a Starfire con expresión de melancolía, sin saber cuándo podría volver a verla o hablarle. No quería apartarse de ella.

-Tienes que irte robin, yo te esperare, no tengas duda en eso.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Robin se contagio de ella y sonrió.

-Te amo.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y sostenía sus manos.

-Y yo a ti, siempre.- susurro la pelirroja y se alejo hasta un punto en el que fue imposible no perderla de vista.

Dentro del edificio del "Hospital Mental de Jump City" se encontraban cyborg y raven observándolo con una tristeza incomparable en sus corazones y almas al ver a lo que había sido su líder, su amigo, hablando solo en una de las bancas del patio de receso, creyendo estar hablar con su difunta amada.

Y lo peor de todo era que él creía que todo era culpa de ellos. No podían haber hecho otra cosa, se habían impactado viendo a robin gritándoles que Starfire seguía viva después de que Slade la había asesinado al intentar matar a robin. Ella se había sacrificado por él y había muerto por amor, más sin embargo él no lograba asimilarlo y les pedía que atendieran a Starfire o que la llevaran con un doctor pronto, que aun había esperanzas cuando no las había realmente.

Robin dejo de estar parado, mirando hacia la nada y camino devuelta al hospital en donde una enfermera esperaba a darle sus medicinas.

Los titanes se retiraron con las miradas por el suelo y regresaron a la torre en donde chico bestia estaría esperándolos ya que no había querido ir con ellos a visitar a robin porque no hubiera podido soportar verlo en ese estado. No podía soportar verlo de otra manera, de cómo era antes, su líder.

Pero todos tenían algo en común, todos amaban a Starfire y seguía viva… en sus corazones.


End file.
